The instant disclosure relates to a way to connect a car jump starter power bank and the battery pack and the battery pack in the jump starter power bank.
When a battery is shipped out of the factory, there are electrodes on the end. When a battery is used, the electrodes need to be connected with external wires, or a number of batteries need to be connected in a series-parallel manner to form a battery pack and then welded with external wires. It thus involves the welding of battery electrodes.
For a battery commonly used today, the way to weld its electrodes and weld its electrodes with external circuits is done with electric soldering irons and soldering tin. The biggest problem of this way of welding is that the welding will take a long time. During the operation, the electric soldering iron will produce high temperature to melt the soldering tin, which in turn contacts the electrode. By bridging the soldering tin, a substantial amount of the heat produced by the electric soldering iron will be passed onto the electrode. Then the heat is transmitted inside the battery through the electrode. In this case, the battery has to bear the high-temperature transmission during the welding with the soldering iron, which is quite likely to harm the battery from inside. Especially, battery materials around the electrode being welded are significantly affected, which will reduce the life of the battery and thus affect the performance of the whole product (such as the car jump starter power bank, etc.).
Besides, this way of welding with soldering tin is extremely inefficient, likely to cause dry joints, which may affect the quality of the product. Besides, by welding with soldering tin, the connection between different electrodes or between electrodes and wires and other components is made through soldering tin. It may result in large resistance. The heat produced by large contact resistance is likely to further damage the electrical machine or even the battery, causing substantial hidden risks.
It is hard to operate in the conventional soldering tin process, which needs skilled operators. Any improper operation would cause high-temperature harm on the battery (the beat is produced by the soldering iron and is transmitted through the electrode).
Besides, in existing technologies, there is also a method for the connection of electrodes with rivets. See “A Kind of Lithium-ion Battery Pack” (Chinese patent publication No.: CN 204204977 U; application No.: 201420736383.4). In this patent, electrodes are connected with rivets, while electrodes and output wires are also connected with each other with rivets. Though this method has solved the problem that the cell suffers high temperature, it involves complex techniques—through-holes and rivet parts are needed, resulting in high cost and low efficiency. It is thus not suitable for extensive use.
Therefore, a car jump starter power bank and battery pack connecting method thereof has been disclosed.